


冬阳

by fengwan



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Loki and Thor Are Not Related
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengwan/pseuds/fengwan
Summary: 就是个来自微博的梗，rua鹦鹉！
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	冬阳

Thor养了一只鸟。那是一只漂亮的金刚鹦鹉。胸前有一片金黄的毛发，黄绿色的翎羽均匀的分布在翅膀上，最引人注目的倒是那幽绿的眼底，让人仿佛置身于丛林。不过，这些并不重要，重要的是，这很罕见的是只双性鹦鹉。

入冬的第一天，空中飘着洁白的冰晶，落在脸上有点凉丝丝的。Thor回家没有看见Loki，觉得有点奇怪，唤了几声，也没见那抹熟悉的身影，他心脏猛地一窒，飞速的往里面奔，看见Loki正一动不动的在陷在沙发中里背对着他，眼神中还透露着警觉。用手拨了一下它莫名其妙摊开的翅膀，却被他那坚硬的喙啄了一下，Thor吃痛的缩回手。有点莫名其妙。Loki偏着头，缓缓化为一个黑发男人，那翅膀包裹着赤裸的身体。“你……”这看起来真是愚蠢至极，因为眼前这个男人的嘴看起来像是能吞下一个鸡蛋。还有这种炙热的目光，在自己身上挪移着，让他脸红了一小片，轻轻抬起翅膀，撩出一颗雪白的蛋，塞到还愣着的人怀里。淡淡抛下一句“你要对我负责。”

“操，Fandral,鹦鹉是不是会变成人。”Thor小心的看了一眼抱着蛋缩在一边的Loki对着手机讲到。另一边的人看了一眼手机，确认没打错以后开口“Thor，你脑子抽住了？你家鹦鹉特么的是个妖精么？你救了她然后她变成个妹子来报恩了？”“我……”Thor瞬间哑口无言“他是男的！准确来说……emm……我也不知道！”然后就遭到了Fandral无情的挂电话。“Loki,它，它会孵出小鹦鹉吗？”男人把视线从那颗蛋上挪开“很遗憾，并不会。Thor。”“因为他没有受精。”看着Thor一副怅然若失的样子，Loki补充了一下。“既然如此……为什么它会出现……？”“那是因为你一直在摸我的背！”Loki有点咬牙切齿。确实他眼前这个该死的家伙，仿佛爱上了自己的后背。看着愈加迷惑的Thor，他气的不打一处来，把蛋丢一边然后猛地扑过去居高临下的看着他“你难道不知道摸背会揣蛋吗？没有常识的家伙……”“我……对不起……Loki……我不知道。”那双蓝眼睛饱含着歉意。Loki突然说不出话来，他一直都很喜欢Thor，囚禁在笼子里的鸟儿对天空的渴望。他渴望着拥抱蓝天。

Loki看着那片蓝天，居然犹豫了。也许那空中藏着不易察觉的危险？也许笼子是为了保护他？他就这么跪坐在Thor腿上长久的凝视着他。他小心翼翼的迈向笼门。那是一个轻柔的吻。Thor没有拒绝，手不动声色的伸到后面，将他的翅膀叠起来，顺着那一根根翎羽摸着。

他成功了，成功拥抱了属于他的蓝天。Loki被强壮的男人反压在身下，感受着那温热的嘴唇贴在肌肤上滑动，他伸手抓过几缕金发把玩着。“Thor。”他轻声道。男人在他饱满的胸脯上又啃了一口抬起头看着Loki。“你不是想要小鹦鹉吗？”这话有点别有深意啊。Loki清楚的感受到有东西在顶着自己下身。条件反射的用尾羽遮住了两性器官。坚硬的尾羽触碰到了Thor那同样坚硬的部位。“嘶。”他用一只手撑在沙发边沿，另一只手轻轻拨开那些坚硬的羽毛，摸到了一层柔软至极的绒毛。金发男人看似无意的揉动着那片浅绿的毛，那若隐若现的穴口在他的动作下逐渐暴露了出来。Loki有点羞耻的用一只翅膀折过来遮住挺立的下体。却被Thor又拿来了“这没什么羞耻的，小家伙。Loki。你愿意吗？”愿意什么？？有点泛红的眼睛直愣愣盯着他“你愿意，和我交配吗？”这两个字自然的从Thor口中说出，倒是个直言不讳的少年。“你……都做到这个地步了，还问我干什么……”他不适的别过脸，而这个二愣子正一边在自己穴口戳弄一边继续认真的说“这不一样。因为……你的身体比较特殊。你爱我吗？Loki。”？！靠？那么突然？理论上说，他们才刚认识。然后立马准备做爱。这突然的一句话倒是给他问懵了。“爱做不做恩……”他翅膀上的羽毛因为手指摩擦穴道的快感而微微的颤抖着。

“嗯啊……你……”那粉嫩的通道边的绒毛都被Loki流出的淫水打湿了，深色的一小块。他忍不住把头往翅膀里埋，却难以自禁的想要更多。Thor把手指抽了出来，笑着抱起他，将粗大的阴茎顶在那处“我进去了？”Loki稳了稳身子“你……啊……恩！”本来有心理准备，却没料到这玩意是意料之外的……大。眼泪顺着脸颊划下，Loki胡乱的扑打着翅膀，往男人的脸上扇。Thor显然也被吓了一跳，他从后面紧紧钳住了Loki的肩胛骨，把他死死按在胯间。缓缓的抽动着。“嗯啊……！你……你们人的……阴茎都那哈啊……那么大吗？”Thor堵住了他的唇舌，肉体的碰撞声和水声在屋内回响着。他毫无规律的抽插，让Loki在绝顶我快感中迷失着，直到一声清脆的“啪踏”把它拉回现实。Thor还在磨蹭着他的敏感点，但是他的注意点全在那个角落里。那颗蛋，掉在了地上，蛋清静静的流淌出来。一瞬间的失智，让Loki近乎癫狂。

那种母性本能，让他不顾一切挣脱了Thor，蹲在地上看着那白色的物体。Thor也缓了缓神，走过去拍了拍他的头。而Loki投过来的那个眼神，让他不禁感受到了许些寒意。那眼神分明就冰冷而带着恨意。明明他们刚刚还在做爱。“你爱我吗，Loki。”他再一次抛出这个问题。回答他的，确实一声撕心裂肺的惊人嚎叫。有些刺耳。Loki飞速扇动着翅膀，他抱着那颗残缺不全的蛋，离开了他。金发男人在死命呼喊着他的名字，但他还是头也不回的离开了。

Thor的身子一震，入眼的却是一丝金色的光线，阳光透过薄薄的窗帘撒在他和怀中人身上。黑发男人正在自己怀中均匀的呼吸着，他还在熟睡，翅膀被乖巧的折起，贴在后背。他患得患失的抚摸着那柔顺的羽毛。“唔……你干嘛……”警觉的鸟儿一下子被惊醒，先是睁开一只眼睛，又飞快的闭上接着迷迷糊糊的把两只眼睛都睁开了。迷茫的看着眼前的人。Thor好笑的揉了揉他的脸，换来Loki条件反射的蹭着他的手。“你怎么起那么早……”他们在一起好几个月了。而那个恐怖的梦魇正像是两人第一次做爱。“噩梦而已。”“什么啊……”Loki将脑袋搁在那只手上接着打着瞌睡，半梦半醒的问着。“我梦到我打破了你的蛋，然后你离开了我。”Thor说着，低下头重重在他眼睑处亲了一口“啾”的一声。男人不满的逃开了，揉着眼睛指着墙角的保温箱“你说那颗……？”看见Thor点了点头后，反而满不在乎道“我说了，它根本不会孵出小鹦鹉。你打破了也无所谓。”而后顿了一下又加了句“你很想要小鸟儿嘛。”“我是很想你为我产下子嗣。”Thor把他往自己怀中带，揉着那头柔顺的黑发，轻嗅着隐隐飘散的洗发水的香味。可真该死的宁静美好，当然，如果忽略那根顶着自己的棍子就好了。Loki在他的手轻捏着腰部的时候明白了他的意图。毫不留情的推开他，抛下一句“想都别想！”然后变回了鹦鹉，装作无事发生的站在电视柜边缘梳理着毛发。看着Thor温怒的揉着一头金发走向厕所。哦~他又能拿自己如何。

Thor正往脸上泼着凉水让自己稍微冷静一点，然后坐在马桶上盯着自己硬挺的下半身一会，愈发焦躁的站起来，目光落在角落的一盒棉签上。思索了一下，拿了几根然后出去呼着正四处捣乱的Loki。而漂亮的鸟儿并未意识到危险的来临，飞过来稳稳停在Thor伸出的手臂上，莫名其妙的被他一只手抓着翻过来，然后这货开始用手指挠他的肚子。还挺舒服。Loki在他的手指下舒展着羽毛，微微闭上眼睛感受着爱抚。Thor踌躇了一下，将棉签舔湿往绒毛中的小孔里捅。换的Loki一阵挣扎，他轻声安抚道“heyheyhey，Loki，你别乱动，我也没弄过。不知道会不会弄伤你……”操，你不会弄还弄？疼的他忍不住去啄Thor按住自己的手指。“听话别动……”尽管如此，Thor并没有停下手，还把大拇指往他嘴里塞，挤压这柔软的舌腔，刺激的他一阵干呕。Loki实在是痛的紧了，索性就不动了，凭着他动作，把头往后无力的垂着，一副奄奄一息的样子。Thor吃了一吓，慌忙把他放下轻声唤着“Loki……？”黑发男人变了回来，喘着气道“你太过分了……！Thor-odinson！”他身后早已完全湿透，红着脸半趴在床上把头扎进被子里。“嘿，宝贝，你不是鸵鸟 是只漂亮的鹦鹉。”Thor俯身压上去，啃咬着他的肩胛骨，一只手把他的翅膀揣到胸前，“我真想剪掉你这碍事的翅膀……”说着还偏过头离开一直撕咬着的地方，倒啃起这毛来了。Loki摸不透他内心，只能抓紧了床单，大张着腿来承受那阴茎疯狂的顶弄。“啊……你……要弄穿我了。别……恩……别扯毛……”金发男人变本加厉的开始用嘴叼着许些黄绿相间的毛往后拉扯。

在翻腾的性欲中，Thor逐渐释放自我。这词怎么说来着？人性本淫。他用力的顶着不停流出水来的嫣红的穴口，渴望填满他。Loki哭吼着“please……别射在里面……Thor呜……！我……我不想再生了……”这一声声的求饶活生生拖回了金发男人的理智，他猛地抽出阴茎发出“啵”一声，顺带出了淅淅沥沥的粘液滴落在床单上。Thor吸了口气，又撸动了几把滚烫的性器，然后射在了Loki的大腿间。他随后又默默的用手抚慰了自己那委屈透顶的恋人。看着那白灼一股股射在床单上，他差点又勃起。而Thor只是抱起了还沉溺在高潮中神色涣散的人，给他清理着残局。“Loki，为什么不想给我生孩子……恩？”他听起来有点挫败。因为自己让他射在外面？“如果你知道生蛋这种事有多么难受的话……”Loki头也不抬的说着，还悄悄的瞥他。“如果你真的很想要……等我们确定了关系再说。”Thor愈发不解“什么关系？难道你还没把我当做恋人？！”怀里的人慵懒的伸着双手伸懒腰，缓缓道“你现在能养我一辈子吗？难道你要保证你不会再喜欢其他人？”这番随意的话却震惊了Thor，他及其严肃认真的让对方看着自己的眼睛，然后深情款款的宣布了。那片温柔的蔚蓝天空，永远只属于Loki一个人。

这本来就该是个美好的冬日，属于他们两个人的。冬天的阳光总是格外的温暖，它努力的照暖大地。让那寒冷的气息缓缓消散。

Thor正走神的看着窗外，而他的挚爱，正坐在他对面专注的侃侃而谈。“喂，有没有在听我说话——！”“听了”他这样敷衍着。“听见了什么？”那绿眸危险的眯了起来。Thor用一个吻回答了他。

他听见了来自一只鸟兽的爱。那份不同于人与人之间的。却又比那中情感更深厚的感情。因为他的鸟儿，为他几乎献出了一切。自由，亦或者是生命。

至于Loki，他还将学习如何成为一个人类。如何藏好自己的翅膀。

“好奇怪……”黑发男人背对着镜子然后侧着头拿着一件胸衣，把自己的翅膀固定在后面却怎么也扣不上。“我为什么要穿这种女性的东西！”Thor正悠哉的坐在床上看着这让他血脉偾张的一幕。“小家伙，因为今天我得带你见我父母了。”Loki貌似不大理解人类为什么还要见父母，但是看了一眼穿着厚厚毛衣干练的为自己扣胸衣的人时，还是忍不住嘲笑了一下。“你平时经常扣这玩意么？”显然他不爽的很 “怎么可能？你一天天都在想什么东西。”Thor用手指敲了敲他的头，然后拿着自己的衣服让他挑。“这件好看吗”Loki站在镜子前看着身上那件深灰色的衣服。Thor审视着他，嘴上说着没问题，手上却忍不住用厚围巾把那大片裸露的脖颈围起来“哎你干什么啊……热！”Loki向一边逃着，两个人打打闹闹的就进了家门。

少了人类面见父母的那种紧张，倒多了点傻里傻气。Odin摇着头说自己儿子越来越憨，Frigga则赞赏的看着Loki。这给人一种恍惚的感觉，自己家就在这。

晚饭过后，Loki突然不见踪影。Thor在房间的一角看见了他。“怎么了？”那只温热的手一点点揉着不安生翘起的发旋。“我不知道……就……好像突然有了归属感。”他好像很开心，开心到要哭出来。Thor蹲下与他平视“你一直都是，属于我的。”黑发男人也在专注的端详眼前的人，金色短发显得整个人都很简洁，却还留着胡茬。“Loki——让我养你一辈子。”拖着长调，居然听出了撒娇的意味。“我这不一直都……被你养着嘛……”他脸颊有点微红。不自在的撇过头在落地窗前看着空中那星星点点。Thor暧昧的环住他的腰然后把头搁在他的黑发中，猛吸这属于他的味道。这呼出的热气让Loki有点头皮发麻。要是他现在是鹦鹉，估计毛都炸了吧。

Thor本来想举行盛大的婚礼，却因为Loki实在不想穿什么该死的胸衣束缚翅膀。只得请了父母与好友，来看Loki展着翅膀在空中翱翔。不过，Thor也没见过那翅膀完全打开的样子，不得不说是真的很好看了。关键是这玩意，在平时确实是有点碍事嘛。

“我就说了要剪你翅膀。”Loki正坐在那根性器上缓缓运动着，那对翅膀随着他的动作也上下摆动着。“艹，不准……”Loki咬着牙恶狠狠盯着他，然后Thor悲哀的发现这穴肉正紧紧咬着自己。“嘿嘿……我开玩笑……Loki你唔。你快让我缴械了。”Loki把额头抵在对方额头上，说着“那就缴械投降吧。”

冬阳，不顾一切的刺穿厚厚的云层，洒落在大地上，在斑驳的树影间，融化了那陈年的积雪。正如那不顾一切追求所爱之人的感情一般的迫切。

END.


End file.
